A Paired Vengeance
by FireHeart19
Summary: Two men looking for vengeance on a slaver meet and travel together, a story of their travels.
1. A Sniper's Nest

A/N: My first Fallout story, takes place in Fallout 3 and New Vegas times. It is pretty long but hopefully a good read.

He walked through the hot wastes of New York City, eating a can of Pork 'N Beans with a spoon he had found in some old half gone house. His gun was strapped over his shoulder with an old leather belt. A scoped Chinese assault rifle with three full clips of ammo specially tied for easy reloading, he had relied on the old gun since he finally got out of the slave camp in lower Canada.

"He" was Robert Rod. He had no clue of his actual last name, since his security card from the old Vault 153 was cut off after Rod, so he went by that. He had been trapped as a sexual slave for two years, since age 14, but finally busted out when a lesser woman tried to do it rough, with a combat knife. Robert had killed her, looted her 40 caps, and ran.

Now he wandered through this city before moving on. Robert tossed his can into a nearby car and washed the spoon with a cloth. He then walked into an old hotel to find a bed for the night.

As he walked in, he heard a small beep. He drew his gun and made sure it was loaded before walking in more. He saw a terminal and clicked it on, seeing only one file: "Watch out, Dumbass"

Robert heard a click and jumped over the counter as a sniper's bullet collided with the monitor where his head was a second ago. "Damn!" He heard the apparent sniper yell. Robert crawled to a nearby door and into a nearby hall, with a staircase and one room. Robert opened the room, finding the beep was actually a destroyed Mr. Handy.

He walked into the room and searched all the desks. He found a switchblade and a few hunting rifle bullets, as well as a note, "Congrats, but you're still going to die." Robert heard another click, and turned, firing three shots through the door. He heard someone yell out, not the first voice.

Robert opened the door to find a dead teenager, male, with a small beard. He was holding a Desert Eagle, which was dirty and a bit messed up. Robert heard steps on the stairs and hid in the room with the robot.

This man was obviously older, "Hey son, nice job getting him. I'm almost down, hold- WHAT THE FUCK? Jackson!" The older man was now in the hall, as Robert watched through one of the door's new peepholes. Robert turned and quickly picked up Mr. Handy. The door opened and a man with a gray beard fired a rather rusty Chinese pistol into the room, only hitting Robert's trap. The Flamer fuel was ignited and sent a blast right into the old man, tossing him into the wall with his son.

Robert picked up the man's pistol and walked up to the barely harmed man, who wore steel armor. "What's your name, old man." He demanded. "I'm Peter Parker, got the name from a ripped up comic page I found. Who the hell are you?" Peter looked reasonably out of breath from the sudden flying into a wall. Robert unloaded the pistol and tossed it into the old man's lap. "You try to kill me, I will kill you. I am Robert, ex- slave and currently looking for trade or work." Robert sat against the wall apposite to Peter.

"Well, now that you mention it, I need a good repair and mod man for my gun stuff, and I saw your fire trap. Pretty high tech." Robert nodded, smiling. He had always prided himself on his knowledge of technology, guns, and being a handyman. Plus he felt he owed this guy since his son had bled out before they could say goodbye.

"Tell you what, let me have your son's pistol, armor, and 150 caps and I'll fix one gun up. The other guns are extra." Peter only nodded as he tried to regain breath and was a bit dizzy from the blow to the head he received.

Three days later, Rob walked through the wasteland in his new armor, apparently referred to as a "Riot Control Suit." He was now good friends with Peter. He had even been invited to the funeral of young Benny, whom had actually died from the first shot, pretty much painlessly.

Robert finally was paid, earning a full 450 caps for his troubles. He had to find a merchant now, he was so thirsty he felt faint. Even Peter was reduced to drinking dog blood. Rob had found a half empty Nuka-Cola, but it was molded.

Robert finally pulled open an armored car and shut the door, deciding to just eat some of the dog steaks he got from Peter. He raised German Sheppards to eat and protect him. Robert pulled it out and started digging in as he counted his caps and anything else just to keep his mind alert.

Finally he fell asleep from over thinking and stress.


	2. Meeting the half ghoul

Robert woke to the sound of scratching at the doors of the car. He knew, from the sound, that it was a Deathclaw, obviously strayed from the herd. Robert loaded the gun hoping it would give up. Suddenly it stopped and he heard some slashing sounds. Robert opened the door to reveal the Deathclaw with a huge hole in his head, being cut up by a ghoul. "Uh, hey." Robert started. "Hey smoothskin, how's the traveling?" The ghoul teased and looked up at him.

He had the remnants of a police suit on, with a hunting rifle and two revolvers seen in holsters and on a strap. "Thanks. I'm Robert, and you are?" Robert reached out his hand, and the ghoul shook it, first removing his bloodstained glove to remove glossy pale skin. "Only my head is ghoulish, but I take it as a trademark. I'm Joseph, used to be one of Brooklyn's finest."

Robert helped Joseph get the meat into a bag, and they started walking together. "So, where are you heading?" Joseph asked as he, for the fifth time, scanned the area with binoculars. "I guess wherever you lead me. Any ideas?" Robert was loving the special wine made of Radscorpion poison, Deathclaw blood, and beer. Joseph made it while they were walking, showing Robert how to make it himself later on.

"Yeah, I'm heading to Chamberwood to sell some of my wine and other things." Joseph told Robert, sipping some himself. "Chamberwood?" Rob inquired. Joseph laughed, "A trader's camp with a twist, they have slavers there with chambers looking for runaway slaves."

Robert stopped dead, "I'm an escaped slave." Robert only nodded. "Well, since we're sharing, I'm looking for someone there who enslaved a good friend of mine. Old prick with power armor and three guards." Joseph laughed and tossed the bottle hard at a wall. Robert also laughed, feeling a bit better about this ghoul.


	3. Raiders

The pair reached a working apartment building and were approached. "Hey, don't you miss sleeping comfortably, no worries about animals? Want a cold drink, maybe even some chances to win an auction?" Joseph and Robert walked on, only to see a few raiders walk out and start surrounding them. "Ok, that didn't work. So give us your guns, caps, all of it." The promoter had a small silenced 22LR. "So, should we?" Robert asked. Joseph only clicked his tongue and jumped over the hood of a car, as did Robert. Bullets flew into the old thing, and Robert knew what would happen.

"On three, we run into that alley and into the basement, I can see it from here." Joseph said, and Robert nodded. "THREE!" They ran out and fired at the raiders, only hitting a few. Then they ran into the ally, jumping into the basement.

Of course at the moment the car exploded and cleared the raiders. Robert knew about that, so he walked out. Joseph, starting to trust the smoothskin, followed with his two six-shots drawn. As expected, all the raiders were burned. The two looted them and kept walking, tired but not trusting the hotel.

Finally they found a merchant post, where they sold some wine for two beds for the night. They sat in their tent listening to the radio. Finally they both crashed and dreamed about their vengeance in Chamberwood.


	4. Nearing Vengeance

The next day they were walking with full backpacks. They had traded their gun mod abilities and wine for food and clean water, as well as ammo. Joseph had kept his hood up all day to block the heat, but Robert didn't mind it.

"So, why are you only part ghoul?" Robert had been wondering this since they met. Joseph stared into the empty desert, pondering it, "Look smoothskin, the point is I'm a ghoul. Why makes no difference." Joseph started walking faster, occasionally stopping to shoot something. Robert eventually joined in the killing and butchering of the animals.

By the late afternoon, Joseph and Robert were both ready to eat up the stew they had gathered supplies for. Joseph tossed down some of the fuel he had gathered from the cars around the wasteland and lit it with a match. Then he sat on the ground and started cutting up the mole rat and Mirelurks and Deathclaw. "That looks fine." Robert said as he was writing in a ripped up journal.

"What's that, Rob?" Joseph looked over as he started making the meat. "I'm documenting some of my stories, for when I die. Kind of like the Vault Dweller, a legend from way back." Joseph nodded and kind of laughed. "I met him once. An old hermit, almost dead when he showed up. He asked me to kill him. So I did, I even have his body in my house." Robert kind of sadly laughed, and wrote that down. "So, what are we drinkin'?" Robert asked as he looked at what Joseph was stirring. "Wine, but this is Mirelurk sauce, the liquid in my stew." Joseph only smiled a bit.

Later, as they sat eating, Robert was looking over Joe's six-shooters. "Well, it won't be easy, but I think I can fully upgrade these." Robert observed. The ghoul snatched them. "No. These were my parents'. I want you to fix up my rifle. You know, semi-auto, new scoping, all of it." Joseph grinned and handed the rifle to his partner. Robert pulled out an old microscope magnifier and started working on the scope with his tools. In the time that would take, Joseph was messing with their clothing, trying to reinforce all of it with bones from the Deathclaw.

By that night they had their custom rifles, assault and sniper, and custom Deathclaw Death Armor, as Joe called it. Finally all the stew was gone, the alcohol was finished, and the men were ready to go. "Just a few miles to Chamberwood." Joseph announced as he walked with the tanned man he had grown fond of. "Good, I want that slaver dead." Robert growled as he loaded his Eagle. Joseph, at that time, was loading his rifle. Finally, they would both get revenge.


	5. Finding Vengeance

Robert and Joseph were climbing the street up to their city. They were running up to the gates, not intending to be seen entering in the dead of night. They hit the fence, and Robert started working on it with his wire cutters. Once they were in, they started asking the locals (mostly on chems or heavy liquor) about the slavers they wanted to find, Bones and Algrowth.

As it turned out, they were there selling slaves and all of them, plus guards, were in large hotel rooms in the Slaver Hotel in the middle of town. So Robert and Joseph loaded up their guns and checked their explosives that day, intending to finish it in that night. They both were ready by that night.

They walked up to the hotel, and both pulled their pistols and fired down the guards. Then they walked in and headed to the top, sneaking up the stairs. However, neither of them saw what awaited coming.

The two slavers were in bed together kissing, with numerous all male slaves doing the same. Now, neither one was against homosexuality, but this was just wrong. So they aimed and started firing.

But in all the commotion, they didn't notice the actual slavers had ran. "Where are they?" Robert asked. "I don't know, you check up and I'll check here." Joseph grabbed his rifle and started walking through rooms while Robert snuck up the stairs.

A few minutes later Joseph heard gunfire. He ran up the stairs and started firing at the men up there with Robert. Bullets flew. Men fell. It was carnage, the true meaning of war.

But it ended, and the two ex-slaves laughed together as they ran up onto that roof and yelled out into the air their victory. Then Joseph turned, and saw the dynamite almost out of fuse. "SHIT!" He turned, tossed his guns off the roof, and pushed Robert after them. But it was too late for Joseph, who flew to the ground in the explosion.

Robert ran up to the barely breathing ghoul who was missing his legs and right arm. "JOSEPH!" he yelled as he kneeled to him and tried to cover the wounds. "Oh screw it smoothy, let me die. Hey, open my backpack." Robert did, finding a Pip-Boy 3000. "That's my dad's. it has all my recipes. Take all my stuff, go to the shack on the map marked Home, bury me there, will ya?" The ghoul then gasped as he tried to breathe.

"Alright man." Robert nodded. "Oh, and by the way, my wife turned me in to raiders for caps and they dipped my head into a radiation pool, that's why only my head is this way. I guess I'm going to the great Vault Dweller now, see you around." The ghoul finally let himself fall asleep.

Robert picked up his things, latched on the Pip-Boy, and stated carrying his friend to the far away shack.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks for reading. This is just an epilogue.

Robert did, in fact, bury Joseph in that house and then lock it up. There Joseph and his cousin, known as the Vault Dweller, laid to rest for years. Robert would occasionally show up if he needed a place to stay or just to pay respects.

Robert eventually joined the NCR, and by age 50 he was a high military official, famous for many battles. He married a beautiful woman, and had a few kids as well. When he finally died peacefully at age 87, his memoirs were copied and sold throughout the NCR, known as The Ex-Slave Memo.

Robert was laid to rest at Hoover Dam, carrying the Pip-Boy he always had.

The partners' pistols and rifle went through many wars and were eventually retired to the Wasteland museum in Chihuahua, Mexico. These were in a special room with many mementos of the ghoul and Robert. Robert had even found a private journal in the Pip-Boy, which he published with his own memoirs.

Finally, Joseph was found with the Vault Dweller and they both were put with Robert in 3012. The NCR eventually remade the entire space of California, Nevada, New Mexico, and all place between with technology derived from both Joseph's and Robert's journals.


End file.
